


Not a Chance

by Ithildin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another drabble from 2007. I'll leave it up to the reader to decide who exactly the unknown thoughts are from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from 2007. I'll leave it up to the reader to decide who exactly the unknown thoughts are from.

I always know when Methos is watching me. I feel his eyes caressing me as surely as I feel his hands on my body when we make love. You know that saying, ‘undressing you with his eyes’? He’s doing a lot more than that; and if I turn to look at him, I don’t stand a chance. I never do. I will not give in to the temptation, though it’s almost a compulsion to do so. We’re going to make it to the opera just this once! I feel his breath warm against my neck. I never stood a chance.


End file.
